That Time Harry's Textbook got him a Girlfriend
by Sighned-Anonymous
Summary: Hermione has a bad habit of correcting Harry's grammar.


Harry Potter is certain of exactly three things in his life.

One: He has the worst luck imaginable, and that is why a Dark Lord is out to kill him and ruin his life and also destroy his education.

Two: He has loved Hermione Granger since he was eleven years old, which is perhaps why he is considered that Voldemort is constantly ruining his school year.

Three: Hermione Granger cannot help but correct the things that he does whenever he makes a mistake.

Knowing these three things, Harry devises the perfect plan to win Hermione's heart.

He begins his plans when Hermione shows particular interest in the Prince's book. The book makes Hermione irrationally angry. She doesn't approve of Harry's method for staying afloat in Potions. What she doesn't know, however, is that Harry actually _has _been learning from the Prince's tips, more than he had ever learned from Snape.

So, he starts taking notes in his other textbooks. It begins with, of all classes, transfiguration. As McGonagall lectures, and Harry takes sparse notes, he considers how some of the spells they learn could be used in a duel.

Conjuration, in particular looks promising. Could it be used to stop the Killing Curse? He begins to write in the margins about how to conjure stone.

"Hey 'Mione, what's a hard kind of rock?"

Hermione looks at him in confusion, her curly hair flopping to the side as she cocks her head, Her dark eyes focus, "You mean on Mohs Scale of Hardness?"

Harry doesn't even know what that means, "Uh – yeah."

Hermione pauses, her nose crinkling, "Talc is the softest. Diamond is the hardest, exponentially harder than corundum."

What even is corundum? Harry is about to ask until he remembers that will lead to a lecture he won't understand.

"What about regular rocks?" he questions, "Like the ones outside?"

"Granite is quite hard," Hermione looks him straight in the eyes, "What's this for, anyways?"

"Uh," Harry starts, "I was just wondering if rocks that were hard could be conjured or transfigured."

"Hmm," Hermione replies, "Well, surely they can. Conjuring them would most likely be more difficult, but it could be done."

"Because of Gamp's Law?" Harry questioned and Hermione looked startled.

"Well, yes. Gamp's Law states that matter cannot be created from nothing. In the case of conjuration, the caster uses the air around them and transfigures it. Transfiguring something of a similar nature takes less strength, less concentration, and is more likely to stay transfigured."

"So, if I wanted to use granite, it would better to transfigure it from another rock?"

Hermione pauses, "Yes."

"Okay, thanks!" he smiles and darts off, leaving a confused Hermione behind.

From that day on, Hermione was constantly looking over his shoulder while he took notes in Transfiguration.

Step two of his plan was ready. He made a point to make his notes in his textbook as neat as possible, not the messy scrawl that came to him naturally. He notices that from his left, Hermione continues to read over his shoulder. So, he makes a point to make it seem like he didn't notice while making sure she read what he wrote. Using a sticking charm to a piece of parchment, he attaches a fold out page onto "Transfiguration of Solid Subjects With Depth" on page 182 of their text.

_Possible Uses of Rocks to Block Spell Work_

_Using part one of Gamp's Law_

_Engorging a smaller rock to a larger one of the same size-_

_Conjuring a stone with a high density would-_

_Semi-permeant transfiguration of a stone or a rock-_

_These are all ways were you could_

"Where, Harry," Hermione said absently from beside him, "With an 'H'. That's _were_ as in the past tense of where."

Harry internally cheered, "Oh. Thanks, Hermione."

So, his plan _was _working. Hermione was actively reading what he wrote in his Transfiguration textbook.

Three weeks later, the plan was entirely ready.

He followed Hermione to the library to do revision, a habit he had gotten into in the last few weeks. He sat beside her instead of across from her so she would be more easily able to read over this shoulder.

Then he began to write in the margins of his book.

_Your adorable._

Hermione sighed, "No Harry, _you're_ adorable."

Harry smiled, "Thanks, Hermione."

Hermione paused and opened her mouth and then closed it again.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade together this weekend?"

Hermione blinked, "Er- yes."

"So that's how daddy asked you out?" The freckled girl with curly hair and slightly tanned skin smiled through the space between her two front teeth.

"Yes," Hermione replies, "It took me almost a month and a half to realize he had tricked me."

"Well, it worked didn't it?" a voice calls from the other room.

Hermione sighs, "For Merlin's sake."

Harry sticks his head in through the doorway, black hair sticking up as he looks into his daughter's green eyes, "That's the last time I ever looked at a book-"

"Harry James-"

Their daughter giggles as her father dodges her mother's light smacks.

"Okay, it wasn't the _last _time, pumpkin. Certainly, the best though," he shrugs with a lopsided grin.

Hermione smiles, "I can't argue with that."


End file.
